The Shop
by MisstressOfDarkness01
Summary: I can't let them catch me. If they do, I'm dead. I'm scared. I'm only twelve. I can't help that I was born weird. They always look at me with disgust. I had dried blood in my hair and on my face. My hair looks like a rat's nest and has mud in it. There's dirt all over my face and clothes. My clothes are ripped and wet.My name is Isabella, but people call me Izzy, Bella, or Bitch.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter! It just came to my mind randomly while I was reading one of my favorite books! I hope you like it!**

I am running. Running faster than I ever thought I could. I can't let _them_ catch me. If _they _do, I'm dead. I'm scared. I'm only twelve. I can't help that I was born weird. _They_ always look at me with disgust. The only good thing about being there is that I could be in college already. It's raining. Running in the rain surprisingly feels amazing. I've only been outside twice. Including now. I notice there are trees everywhere. I'll run through there. I'm so hungry. I can't remember the last time I had food. I feel blood coming down my head. It's from where I tripped a little ways back. I keep running. I feel my knees weaken, but I push them farther. I feel pain from the last time I made _them_ mad. My name is Isabella, but people call me Izzy, Bella, or Bitch. I see a clearing so I run to it. I notice a street, but that's not what makes me stop. It's the house that makes me stop. It was a little smaller than _there. _I notice a garage. I look inside, but there were no cars. Maybe I could sneak in and get some food. I walk on the porch. I try to open the door, but it's locked. I see a window. I open it. I crawl in and shut it behind me. First I go upstairs. I don't know why, but I did. I notice there were a lot of rooms. On each door there's writing. I walk to the end of the hall. On the door it says, _Carlisle's study_. I open the door and look around. There are paintings on the wall. There is a desk with a whole bunch of stuff on it. There is also a book self felt with books. I walk out and shut the door. The next door says _Carlisle's and Esme's room_. I open that door too. Inside is a queen size bed. A dresser and other stuff a bedroom would have. I notice there was another door, but I just walk out of the room. I keep going a little ways until I see the next door. It says _Emmett and Rosalie's room._ I walk inside. The room also has a queen size bed, dresser, and other bedroom stuff. I like this room. I walk out and shut the door quietly. I come to the next door it says _Guest room. _I open it, but there's nothing in this room. So I continue. The next door says _Alice's and Edward's room. _I open it, but shut it again. It looked like a designer's room. I shiver. I keep going until I'm at the last door. _Jasper's study_ is what it says. I open the door and fall in love instantly. The walls were covered in bookshelves full of books. There's a chair and a desk. For some reason it reminded me of the south. I loved it! I notice two doors. I walk over to the first one and open it. It was a bathroom. So I shut it and walk over to the other door. When I open the door, I fell in love with this room too. There's a queen size bed. A dresser and stuff like that, but it reminded me of the south. I walk over and sit on the bed. It feels so soft. I notice a smell coming from the pillow. So I sniff it. It smelled like honeysuckles. My stomach grumbles so I get up. I walk through the study and down the stairs. This time I notice the living room, but I just walk past it. I found the kitchen. It honestly looked like it came from a magazine or a cooking show. I open the refrigerator. It was full as if someone just put the stuff in. I hate stealing, but I'm so hungry that I don't care. That's when I notice how I look from the window. I had dried blood in my hair and on my face. My hair looks like a rat's nest and has mud in it. There's dirt all over my face and clothes. My clothes are ripped and wet. I didn't have shoes so I probably left a trail in the house. I look away. I know I'm not pretty so it doesn't bother me. I get out some fruit and start eating. I was so wrapped up in eating I didn't hear the front door open and shut. The next thing I heard was,

"Who are you?"

**That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please**

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter! I hope you like it! ****Just to let you know, it will always be Bella's P.O.V unless I say otherwise. **

_Recap: My stomach grumbles so I get up. I walk through the study and down the stairs. This time I notice the living room, but I just walk past it. I found the kitchen. It honestly looked like it came from a magazine or a cooking show. I open the refrigerator. It was full as if someone just put the stuff in. I hate stealing, but I'm so hungry that I don't care. That's when I notice how I look from the window. I had dried blood in my hair and on my face. My hair looks like a rat's nest and has mud in it. There's dirt all over my face and clothes. My clothes are ripped and wet. I didn't have shoes so I probably left a trail in the house. I look away. I know I'm not pretty so it doesn't bother me. I get out some fruit and start eating. I was so wrapped up in eating I didn't hear the front door open and shut. The next thing I heard was,_

"_Who are you?" _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Meeting them.**

* * *

I jump and drop my food. I turn around slowly. I say seven people. On the inside I'm freaking out, but on the outside I'm calm and collected.

"Who are you?" the same person says. She's blonde with golden eyes. She's honestly the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"Isabella," I answer. I don't know what made me tell her, but I did.

"Are you hungry?" she asks. I nod.

"I'll make you something to eat," a slightly older girl says. She's pretty too.

"Come with me," the blonde girl says again. She reaches out her hand, and for some reason, I take it. She brings me up stairs. "You need a bath," she states. She takes me through the door that says _Emmett's and Rosalie's room. _She must be Rosalie. She takes me through another door which turned out to be a bathroom. "You can take a shower," she says, "We'll get you clothes." She walks out. Well, I do need one. I get undressed and turn on the water. I get in and start cleaning myself. When I get out, there are clothes on the sink. I put them on. It was jeans and a long sleeve shirt. I walk down stair. My mouth watered as I smelt food. I walk in the kitchen, but I keep my head down.

"Here you go sweetie," the slightly older girl says while she puts food down on the table. I look at it. Pancakes, my favorite! I slowly sit down. I start eating slowly aware of everyone's eyes on me. When I finished, I look at them. I think they are the 'Cold Ones' or vampires.

"Are you going to call the police?" I ask, "I didn't do anything, but eat some food and explore the upstairs."

"We haven't decided yet," a bronze hair guy says. I noticed his clothes. He must be Edward.

"May I know your names?" I ask.

"I'm Rosalie," the blonde girl who I thought was Rosalie says.

"I'm Esme," the slightly older woman says.

"I'm Carlisle," a blonde guy in a doctor's outfit says.

"I'm Edward," the guy who I thought was Edward says.

"I'm Alice!" a girl/pixie with black hair says.

"I'm Emmett," a grizzly bear looking guy says.

"I'm Jasper," a cowboy says.

"You're the guy who has all the books!" I say excitedly. He blinks.

"Yeah," he says.

"Sorry," I say, "I like books."

"Isabella," Rosalie starts. I flinch.

"Call me Bella or Izzy," I say, "Isabella makes me uncomfortable."

"Okay, Bella," Rosalie says, "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know," I answer. It's true I never met them.

"Where are the people who take care of you?" Esme asks. I open my mouth to answer, but the door bell rings. They all walk in the living room to answer the door. I hide behind the door as Esme opens it.

"Excuse me ma'am," a familiar voice says. I flinch. That's Riley's voice.

"Yes?" Esme asks.

"We are looking for this child," he must have held up a picture, "She's extremely dangerous, and believed to be around this area." I look up at her begging her with my eyes not to tell.

"They'll kill me," I said under my breath knowing that they could hear me. I saw all their eyes widen.

"I'm sorry," Esme says, "I have never seen that girl in my life."

"Sorry for the intrusion ma'am," Riley says. Esme shuts the door. I couldn't help but throw myself at her and hug her.

"Thank you for not telling," I say. I pull away and look in her eyes.

"Are they who you're running from?" Esme asks. I nod.

"Why?" Rosalie asks.

"Because I'm different," I answer.

"How so?" Edward asks.

"I'm not a vampire, like you guys," I say, "But I can do just as much damage." Their eyes widen.

"How did you know we're vampires?" Alice asks.

"In the Shop, I read a lot," I say, "Including a book about legends."

"What's the Shop?" Emmett asks.

"It's a branch of government," I answer, "That holds people like me. They can do whatever they want to a person once they're there. It's supposed to provide protection. But it does the opposite."

"What do you mean by 'People like you'" Jasper asks.

"I have Telekinesis and pyrokinesis," I answer. They just stared at me for two seconds.

"How old are you?" Rosalie asks.

"Twelve, why?" I ask

"How can you have those abilities?" she asks.

"I don't know," I answer, "All I know is I can move things with my mind and set things on fire with my mind."

"Oh, wow," Alice says before her eyes glaze over. A few minutes later she snaps out of it.

"That's a great idea Alice," Edward says.

"What's a great idea?" Esme asks.

"Bella, do you want to live with us?" Alice asks.

**That's the end of this chapter! I hope you liked it! ****Please**

**Review!**


End file.
